Breakfast Fun
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: All Cloud wanted was a quiet breakfast before he went to work, but thanks to Sora's skates Leon had a better idea...And all Sora wants is a cup of coffee, but once again Leon has other ideas. Yaoi Lemon Threesome CloudxLeonxSora read and review if you dar


**Minx here!!! I'm so happy i got passed my writers block...well temporary i have haha. Uhum so yeah started this fic a loooong time ago and got stuck...until recently xD!! Uhum what to say, starts off as CloudxLeon but then i couldn't resist adding a little bit of Sora in there haha. My first attempt at threesome so be nice... yep you all heard right yaoi threesome, don`t like don`t read so meh! To those that do enjoy!!**

**Dedicated to the lovely Siara, who pushes me through the hard times of writers block with painful stimulation (rubs mental and physical bruises) **

**Smidge: But never to me T.T Lol either way…read on!**

**Warnings : Yaoi Lemon and threesome...you have been warned!!**

**Disclaimer...i do not own anything...**

_'Own thoughts'_

_**'Inside arguments'**_

"Talking"

**EnJoY!!**

**...Line...**

It was six am and Cloud's alarm began to ring through his pounding head. Apparently even though people said that sleep was good for headaches, they didn't account for overly horny boyfriends. He groaned and rolled over to shut the annoying screeching up, but it was too late. He was awake.

He sighed and pushed the silk blankets off his unclothed body. He just knew today wasn't going to be very enjoyable, little did he know what he was in store for. He slid out of the bed cautious not to wake the sleeping mass beside him; Leon was not a morning person. And with one more yawn he located his boxers and jeans and crept out of the dark bedroom, away from the snores of Leon.

'_At least he's still sleeping...maybe I can get away to work without having to say good morning today...'_ when Leon did wake up in the morning it wasn't very pretty, neither did he leave a pretty mess.

He was going well getting down the hallway without making any noise, that was until he tripped over a pair of skates that was left lying on the floor. With a loud thump and an even louder curse, he hit the ground and slid across the wooden floor. He instantly clamped his hand over his mouth as he listened for any movement from inside his room.

Thankfully he could hear no movement and still the faint sounds of Leon's snores. Pushing himself up off the ground he mumbled a curse about killing Sora next time he saw him and also one about his possible twisted ankle. "Stupid Skates...Stupid Sora...Knife...Blood...Coffee"

He limped off towards the kitchen, hoping to make himself a strong coffee and some toast before he was meant to head off to work, but with the state of his now throbbing ankle he would also need to locate the painkillers.

Once he made it to the kitchen, after stopping frequently to rub his ankle or push other possible accidents out of the way, he hopped into the room and over to the kettle. "Coooofffeee" was all he could mutter as he filled the kettle up and put it on to boil. Once that was done, he located a mug, filled it with coffee and put on some toast.

Then after doing all those tasks that seemed so laborious with a throbbing ankle he hopped over to their medicine cabinet. "I'm so going to kill Sora..." he muttered pulling out two disprins and reaching for a glass of water. Suddenly two arms slipped around his waist and a deep husky voice whispered,

"Now why would you want to kill our little Sora then?" Cloud gulped, his whole mouth going dry. What was Leon doing awake? His whole mind groaned, this wasn't going to end well. He was probably going to be late for work...again.

"Well let's see, the little shithead left his skates in the middle of the hallway for someone to trip over and he never cleans up his mess!" Leon began to kiss his neck whilst listening to Clouds ranting. "And" Cloud added trying to push Leon off him...but failing, "He woke you up" Leon stopped his assault but kept his firm hold on Cloud's waist.

"No actually you did that" he whispered, breathing his hot breath down Cloud's neck.

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Sora's ska..."

"Well remind me to thank him then..." Leon whispered tracing more butterfly kisses down Cloud's neck, "Else I wouldn't have been able to say good morning before you headed off to work..." Cloud tried not to moan as Leon began to trace his fingers across his unclothed torso, but his talented callused fingers were too much for Cloud and he soon found himself groaning and squirming as he was pressed closer to the bench where his painkillers lay by Leon's dominating body mass.

"Good morning" Leon whispered before he spun Cloud to face him and Cloud winced as his ankle twisted further but this didn't stop Leon from his quest, he was quite the sadist and Cloud knew that he wouldn't get any slack just for a sore ankle. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try.

"Leon" He gasped in between their heated kisses, "Please not now...Ankle, too sore" Leon glanced down at Cloud's ankle and with a smirk he pulled Cloud in close, mashing their bodies together, so Cloud's body lifted up off the ground resting on Leon and scooped him over to the table where Cloud was planning to have his breakfast.

"Well" Leon said, laying him down on the table, "We'll just have to take your weight off it then shan't we?" Cloud groaned half out of exasperation and half because of the hands that were slowly travelling down his body. He knew he really shouldn't be late for work again, but then again how could he get rid of Leon? This man was persistent.

Truthfully he wasn't putting up much of a fight; in fact he really wasn't putting up one at all. More heated kisses were shared as Cloud was stripped of what little clothing he was wearing. "Mmmm see we haven't really calmed down after last night have we?" Leon remarked as he stroked Cloud's manhood gently.

"Shut up" Cloud snapped the pain was slowly getting to him as well as the immense want he now had for his other. "I Doubt whether you're any better seeing as you're initiating this..." Leon laughed at this comment and leant down to capture Cloud's lips once more.

"Too right" was the comment that swiftly followed. Leon traced more kisses along Clouds neck; marking him as his while he used his hand to prepare Cloud. This wasn't really necessary but Leon just liked to see Cloud squirm and moan in pleasure.

"Hurry up" Cloud growled as Leon teased him with his skilled hands, "I don't want to be late for wo..." his sentence was cut off by Leon quickly slipping down his boxers that he had pulled on quickly after waking up, and pushing himself into Cloud, groaning in pleasure at his tight warmth.

"Nghhh I never get tired of how tight you are..." Leon whispered, nibbling on Cloud's ear as he began to move.

"I...know..." Cloud groaned half irritably as Leon his that special spot inside him. So the rhythm began slowly getting faster as the moans escaping the two men began to get louder and more erotic. The only sounds that could be heard in the ever so silent flat, well that was what they thought.

~Meanwhile~

Sora had been sleeping peacefully on the lounge's couch after staying up to three watching pointless reruns of cartoons on the TV and eating too much junk food that anyone wouldn't think was possible for a scrawny boy of his stature was able to consume. That was until he rolled over onto his GameBoy and it turned on, beeping loudly and off pitch.

"Ngh!!!! Wazzit?" He flung himself up off the couch in surprise and went flying out across the floor. "Ouch...that hurt..." He wasn't really a morning person and never fully woke up until after his first cup of coffee. And that wasn't lying, until that first sip he only saw blurs and greys and most conversation was lost to him.

Take now for example, the only thing that was running through his mind was coffee and pop tarts, he was still a growing boy after all, even if he was turning 19. He stumbled to his feet, rubbing his sore head as he went, sometimes it wasn't a good idea to land on the ground head first, and headed off to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

He wasn't sure what day it was, if it was morning and what time it was, all he knew was that he wanted coffee and he wanted it now. In his mind he didn't think anyone would be up, seeing as Cloud went to work really early and Leon worked night shifts so he was always sleeping in and Riku being a student like Sora got every ounce of sleep he could.

So Sora trudged off to the Kitchen in search of that cup of liquid gold that would brighten up his day and something to scratch the side of his empty stomach, preferably pop tarts. He smacked into many walls and doors along the way, still only seeing blurs and now some stars as he stumbled down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Upon reaching it he thought he could hear voices from within, but in his coffee deprived state he also thought that maybe they were the magical coffee faeries that refilled up the coffee container every night so that he could have fresh coffee every morning.

So it didn't bother him too much, in fact it rather excited him that he would finally be able to catch one of those suckers and drain it of all its coffee powers...maybe he just needed to stop watching cartoons too late at night, whilst eating junk food. He pushed open the kitchen door and shuffled inside quietly, after his coffee he wanted to net one of those faeries. He shuffled over to the kettle only to find it boiled and a cup filled with coffee waiting for him.

"Strange" he muttered to himself, but who was he to refuse readymade coffee? He poured some water into the cup and added some milk, but before he took a sip he shuffled over to the toaster to locate his pop tarts. But what he found wasn't pop tarts; instead the toaster had two slices of toast in it. "Even stranger" now he was starting to wonder if he had forgotten his birthday or something and the faeries were trying to remind him.

But he just shrugged it off and snatched the toast out of the toaster. "Mine now" even though it wasn't pop tarts he could always get them later. He shuffled back over to his coffee craning his neck a bit, why were the faeries moaning? Were they in pain? No this was cries of pain? Now he really thought that he was hearing things and he really needed that coffee to wake up.

He picked up his cup of coffee now that it was perfectly cooled to drinking temperature and went to take a sip, whilst he looked around for the honey that he now wanted to put on his toast. His vision was still blurry but he thought that the last place that the honey had been was the table so that's where he looked.

Millimetres away from his mouth he froze the cup, why were there two blobs at the table? Were they the faeries? Now Sora had to pinch himself to make sure he was still awake. "I just need coffee" he told himself before he took a sip. He sighed as the caffeine that he so desperately needed ran through his body shocking all his body and mind.

He went to take another sip as he focused back on the table but when his eyes did focus he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The coffee that was in his mouth was instantly spat out and his free hand shot out to rub his eyes. Now what Sora saw was something he thought that he'd never see.

Cloud and Leon having sex on the table that he'd eaten at frequently and what would have run through a normal persons head at that time would have been something like _**'Holy Fuck Leon and Cloud having sex!!'**_but this was Sora and well being Sora this was what ran through his mind...'Aw _man look where the honey is, now I really don't want to use that...why couldn't it have been the coffee faeries?'_

Also because Sora was a little slower than most people it took him a little longer for his mind to click fully onto the situation, but once it did his posture froze rigid and he nearly dropped his cup of coffee. There on the table was Cloud his face twisted in ecstasy and Leon positioned above him pounding into him almost painfully, their cries erotic and also very loud.

Sora couldn't believe he hadn't switched onto the situation sooner. _**'Don't just stand here!'**_ his mind screamed, _**'You can't watch this! This is private...'**_but then that other little voice piped in and asked,

'_Well then why are they doing it in the kitchen?'_ he admitted that he couldn't come up with any other answer than '_Leon got horny?'_ he knew that no matter what the reason was for this situation happening he should still clear out of there, but for some reason his body wouldn't move. He was frozen on the spot, his eyes unable to tear them away from the scene before him.

He watched unblinking as the two men's bodies moved as one. It was one thing to know that your two friends were gay, but to actually see them having sex was another thing. Sora had never pictured himself in this situation and now he was here he didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. But what surprised him the most was as he watched and took in the physique of his friends he found him-self being slightly turned on.

Okay it was more than slightly, he was getting hard. He tried to hide it and deny it, but there was no doubt. He found this scene a major turn on. It almost became painful when Leon reached down and began to pump Cloud's member in time with their thrusts. And as the two came to their climax, he was both relived and saddened, he now some major problems to deal with.

One was the throbbing hardness between his legs and two since when was he turned on by gay sex? Both Cloud and Leon seemed oblivious to his presence seeing as they just stayed there in each other's embrace. But Sora knew it wouldn't stay so peaceful if he didn't get out of there, so he tried to make a run for it. Turning on his heels and trying to scoot out of there. But he was not to be so fortunate.

"Hey Leon" Cloud whispered up to his boyfriend as he pulled out of him and wiped their chests with a tea towel lying on the table, "Can I get some breakfast now?" Leon shrugged in reply and went to pull up his boxers, but after what had just happened he didn't think that he wouldn't need them so soon and that Cloud wasn't going to get his breakfast.

"Why don't you ask the guy who just stole it?" he muttered. Cloud shot up from where he lay and looked over at the toaster, there was no toast.

"What the?"

"Looks like we've had a little peeping tom wouldn't you say Sora?" Sora froze from where he was nearly at the kitchen's door. Sure Leon had noticed Sora enter the room and make himself a coffee, why? You ask didn't he stop...well as was said before, Leon was a horny man. And he was looking forward to what he could now do with the little brunet that he'd got a taste for what Leon knew by the squirming and blank stare that he'd seen coming from Sora; that he really wanted.

"Sora!" Cloud cried, "What are you doing awake?!" Sora was never up this early; that was the only reason Cloud had let Leon go through with his quest, because he knew no one would be awake. But he guessed that there was a first for everything and now he felt rather quite awkward, especially seeing as he still had no clothes on.

He went to retrieve them but was stopped by Leon's firm grasp. He glared up at the other man, but what his gaze was met with was a kinky looking smirk and Cloud was speechless. Leon could not seriously mean...Cloud sighed, yep Leon did. Why did this guy have to be so horny? Cloud just shook his head and rolled his eyes, this earned yet another smirk from Leon, but Cloud already knew there was nothing he would be able to do to stop Leon so he might as well enjoy himself as well.

"So Sora" Leon said pushing himself up off Cloud, still making no attempt to pull back on his boxers. "Did you enjoy the show?" Cloud just sat there as Sora, who was now leaning against the door whilst being approached by a fully naked Leon, tried to focus his attention on anything but Leon. And this made him laugh.

Leon was intimidating at most times, but seeing him fully nude was something even more. Cloud knew that from the first time they'd ever had sex, he was so taken back by Leon's physique, the guy was gorgeous. His muscled torso looked like it had been chiselled into place as did all of his other muscles.

His tan made his skin look stunningly sun kissed and not to mention he had a very nice package. It was funny, Leon seemed to go against every stereotype of security guards being as fit as he was but Cloud didn't mind...not one bit. One the other hand this did seem to bother Sora as he was desperately trying to escape from the appending Leon coming ever so closer to him.

"I...I'm sorry...I...uh...I didn't..." Cloud was trying his hardest not to laugh at Sora, but this was too priceless.

"Oh but I think you did..."Leon persisted coming to a stop about a metre in front of Sora, "Otherwise you wouldn't have stayed so long..." Sora found himself blushing bright red, he didn't know that they had noticed him watching.

"I wasn't...I...didn't mean to... I wasn't...coffee..." Sora was finding it hard to form any sensible sentences with Leon standing in front of him and was having an even harder time trying to find anything else to look at rather than Leon.

Whilst Leon continued to tease Sora Cloud pushed himself up off the table and instantly regretted it, his ankle searing with pain. He spotted his forgotten aspirins on the bench and slid over to them sighing in relief,

"Sweet relief..." he muttered picking them up and swallowing them in one gulp. He still wanted to kill Sora for leaving his skates in the middle of the hallway, but now an even better thought popped into his head. Why kill him when he could just torment him instead? Oh yes now he was going to enjoy this... Sora would regret the day he ever left those skates in the hallway.

He put down his glass of water and spun to face the pair with an evil glint in his eye. Leon by this time had Sora now cowering below him, pinning him against the wall with one of his strong arms, still teasing him. Ignoring the searing pain in his ankle, he strode up to the pair stopping right behind Leon and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Ya know Leon" He said looking Sora over, "I think you're right...I think he really enjoyed watching us... but I wonder what he liked the most?" A sly grin appeared on Leon's face as he clicked onto what Cloud was starting.

"Yes Sora perhaps you should elaborate to us what you enjoyed..." he paused on this word to look Sora in the eyes, "The most" Sora gulped and tried to form words, but his mouth was so dry and his brain so fuzzled, not to mention he was being shadowed over by two fully naked and very good looking guys.

"I didn't...I never..." he just couldn't do it, he couldn't talk. No matter how hard he tried. Leon and Cloud smirked at him and Leon lent closer to him and whispered,

"Oh come on now Sora..." he pressed his body closer to Sora and Cloud laughed as Sora tried to pull away from him, but finding nowhere to go. Leon slid one leg closer to Sora, so it rested in between his crotch and hovered it in front of the erection Sora had been ever so desperately trying to hide. He didn't want anyone, especially these two to know that he'd been turned on by their sex. It didn't make sense to him why it should.

Leon wasn't deterred by his squirming or flinching. He just calmly slipped his leg down onto Sora crotch and began to rub his clothed erection up and down; now smirking at what he found waiting for him. "I know you enjoyed it..." Sora tried not to moan, but this felt so good. He really did try hard, but he couldn't stop a tiny pleasurable squeak emerging from his mouth.

After it did his hands came shooting up to cover his mouth, he was so shocked at what he'd done. Surely he wasn't mean to enjoy this, not seeing as he had a girlfriend. He tried to pull his body away from Leon but two firm hands clamped onto his shoulders, stopping him from moving. Leon dropped his leg, but still kept his firm grip on Sora's shoulders.

He pulled Sora away from the door and Sora mentally sighed in relief, at least now he wasn't cornered against the door. But he didn't realise that this was only the beginning of his troubles. Now he was vulnerable from the back and front. Cloud took this as his entrance to the game and slid up behind Sora and slipped his arms around his waist.

"So what was it Sora?" he whispered, enjoying the whimpers being emitted from Sora at the moment. "Was it when Leon touched me?" He smirked at Leon who grinned slyly and took charge of the moment by slipping his hands under Sora's thin shirt and caressing his torso with his callused hands.

Sora tried to ignore the electrifying feeling charging throughout his body as Leon ghosted his hands across it, and he succeeded for a while…that was until Leon smirked and let one of his hands come to rest on Sora's nipples and began to play with it, rubbing it and teasing it, instantly causing it to harden. Then Sora found it became impossible to ignore Leon and he then tried to concentrate on keeping himself quiet and trying not to let out any groan or moan.

"Did you like this?" Leon whispered leaning in close to nibble on Sora's ear, "Or was this not enough for you?" Leon glanced up at Cloud who nodded and added,

"Was it maybe my passionate kisses?" he then latched himself onto Sora's neck and Sora just whimpered in protest.

"No…stop" he breathed trying to pull away, "Please!" his breath was getting all hot and breathless, his chest panting franticly as he tried to keep calm and get himself free. Cloud continued to kiss and suck on his neck, whilst Leon continued his ministrations on Sora's nipples and chest whilst also occasionally nibbling and sucking on his ear.

"Come on Sora" Leon breathed nuzzling his neck and ear, "Admit it… you want this" Sora shook his head, but his mind was saying a different thing to his body.

"I…I…but…" Cloud bit down hard on his neck and he let out a throaty moan, that spot had sent so many sweet pulsating vibrations throughout his body, it was amazing! Cloud smirked and continued to suck on that spot, whilst making secret eye contact with Leon as if to say 'What next?' Leon grinned and tugged Sora's shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested and breaking the contact between all of them for a moment.

But a very short moment, for in a flash Cloud's hand snaked back around Sora's waist and Leon's were travelling to more interesting places. Cloud watched as Leon went to slip his hands under the waistband of Sora's pants and he lent over Sora's shoulder and whispered something in Leon's ear. Once more Leon got that sly look on his face and he retracted his hands.

"Now Sora" Cloud whispered, sending shivers down Sora's spine, now his chest was connecting flesh on flesh with both Cloud and Leon, who were both sweaty and hot, thus causing Sora to heat up as well. "Tell us…do you want Leon to touch you like he did me? I want to hear you say it!" he gleamed evilly at the cowering Sora, revenge was soooo sweet right now!

"I" Sora tried to shake his head but his body was screaming out to be touched more. "I…Leon…" Wait! He had to get his head round this situation… this was a bad situation, if _she_ saw him now he would be most defiantly single. "I…I…" why couldn't he just say I can't? was it really that hard? Cloud laughed at him and slipped out from behind him and over to Leon.

"Two little words Sora, that's all it takes…Yes Leon, or Touch me…one will do, but you have to beg for it aint that right Leon." Leon smirked and stared Sora right in his glazed over eyes.

"Not just beg I want to hear you scream it…" Sora began to shake in confusion, he wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to say yes, yet he knew that in doing that he was committing a big crime.

"I…I…" was there no other words that Sora knew? Both Cloud and Leon were getting a bit short tempered so Cloud slipped in behind Leon to help persuade Sora.

"Go on Leon" He whispered, "Tell him how good it feels" Cloud began to stroke Leon, slowly at first which earned him an annoyed growl. Then he began to quicken and Leon clicked onto his idea. He groaned loudly and bucked up towards Sora, causing Cloud's moving hand to briefly brush against his hard erection.

"Oh god" he groaned, "It feels so good, faster!" Both Cloud and Leon watched as Sora couldn't tear his eyes off Leon's erection being jacked off and how he was beginning to rub his legs together. Both knew Sora was close to caving, a blind moose could see it, he just needed a little more persuasion.

Leon let out a real loud throaty moan and cried as loud as he could, "Fuck Cloud Faster Harder!!" and with a roll of his eyes Cloud complied speeding up his pace and nearly succeeding in sending Leon over the edge, thankfully Leon had excellent self control…and Sora caved.

"Please!" he cried grabbing hold of Leon's shoulders and grinding them both together, "Please Leon touch me!!" Both Leon and Cloud were a bit surprised at Sora's boldness, they both thought that he would have stuttered or mumbled a plea, but that didn't faze them for long. Cloud released Leon, who growled but knew it would be worth it in the end and the two turned their attention to the little brunette once more.

"I don't think you really mean that Sora" Leon teased, lightly brushing his hand across his clothed erection, "Say it again" Sora was getting desperate now, he knew now how badly he wanted to be touched, he wanted to come so bad! He grabbed Leon's neck and pulled him into a hurried desperate kiss, while grinding him and Leon together before crying once more.

"Please Leon touch me like you did Cloud!!" Cloud chuckled from behind Sora and said,

"I think you'd better comply before the poor kid passes out" Leon chuckled as well before slipping down Sora's pants and revealing his throbbing erection that was already dripping with precum. He began to stroke him slowly and Sora mewled in pleasure, but Leon soon got bored with just jacking Sora off and he knew he was getting ever so close to the edge…so he stopped, causing Sora to cry out in protest.

"No!" he cried, "Don't stop please!!" Leon smirked at Cloud and then said slyly.

"Perhaps Sora didn't just like it when I touched you…but maybe he enjoyed it the most when I was slamming down hard into you tight ass" Cloud's eyes narrowed at Leon's crude words, but they seemed to do the trick on Sora. His eyes widened and he groaned in frustration,

"Anything please let me come!!" Leon chuckled at Sora as stroked his member ever so lightly,

"But Sora" he whispered nibbling on his neck, "We don't want you to come just yet… else we might be forced to make you come multiple times" his toothy grin both scared Sora and turned him on even more, not knowing what really was in store for him was both erotic and damn scary!

Leon licked his way down Sora's neck and down his body as he knelled down onto the kitchen floor, this wasn't the most comfort ablest spot for Sora's first time but there wasn't really anytime for relocation.

"Why don't you prepare our little Sora Cloud, I'm sure he's dying to have you inside him, besides I've already had you once this morning" he grinned at Cloud who glared back at him and then nodded, it wasn't many times that he got to top in sex with Leon and he wasn't about to argue.

Cloud leant over and dipped three fingers into the honey that Sora had been planning to have on his toast, not the ideal thing to use, but it would do and then he began to poke his first finger at Sora's entrance, whilst Leon occupied himself with taking Sora's mind of the pain he was about to endure. Sora gasped in slight discomfort as Cloud's first finger enter him but then his mind was completely blown as his nearly coming member was suddenly submerged in amazing warmth.

"Oh god!"He cried as he looked down to see that Leon had taken him into his mouth and was beginning to suck on him, quite slow at the moment, but even that was making Sora begin to see stars, he didn't know how much longer he would last. And that wasn't long, Cloud after poking around a bit with his first finger, added his second and began to turn them and scissor them to make Sora big enough so that it wouldn't hurt too much and Leon sped up, sliding all the way up Sora's member as he could without gagging and then back down, his tongue dancing expertly across the velvety skin.

"Ahhhh I'm gonna cum!" Sora couldn't hack it, he began to thrust up into Leon's mouth, he was inches away from exploding, but thankfully Leon had a good grip on Sora, so he didn't choke when Sora decided to do this. Cloud noticed Sora's actions and just as Leon picked up his pace a little more so he was going super fast and decided to reach down and tease Sora's balls a bit, Cloud inserted his third and final finger. "Fuck-ahhhhh!!!"

As he did he struck something inside of Sora and it was the combination of all these ministrations and pain that caused Sora to let out a loud scream of ecstasy as he came in Leon's mouth. Sora continued to thrust up as Leon swallowed his load and then pulled his head back up to watch Sora ride out his orgasm, whilst he was still being prepared by Cloud. Leon pulled himself up onto his feet and then locked Sora's lips in a kiss as he pulled him down onto his hands and knees.

"How was that?" he breathed as Cloud was just finishing off his preparations. Sora opened his lust glazed eyes and replied huskily,

"So warm…" Leon chucked and asked seductively, stroking the side of Sora's cheek,

"How would you like to return the favour?" Sora's eyes widened as he digested Leon`s offer and then he found his eyes travelling down to stare at Leon's erection, before he let out a small eep sound.

"Go on Sora" Cloud said, pulling his fingers out of Sora and causing him to mewl in loss. "It's not that hard, just do what comes naturally…" Sora gulped in uncertainness, he didn't think he could do what Leon just did, well not nearly as good. Cloud positioned himself above Sora's entrance, just as Leon sat himself down on the ground in front of Sora. "You ready?" Cloud asked.

Sora nodded quickly, there was no way he was backing out now, he had come too far. Cloud pushed inside Sora, who cried out in pain, this was a lot bigger than fingers! Leon leant forward and captured his screaming lips in a fierce kiss to try and distract his mind from the intense pain.

"Ack move! Please move!!" Sora cried out once his lips were released from Leon's, Cloud complied and began to move. Sora gasped as he did so, never before had he felt something as amazing as the feeling of Cloud sliding in and out inside of him, it was electrifying and all his senses were on fire.

"My god!" he cried. Cloud was in heaven as well, Sora's ass was so tight seeing as this was his first time and he was so damn warm. Sora cracked open one of his eyes and noticed Leon sitting their stroking himself at the sight of Cloud pounding into Sora and he gulped, it was now or never. "Let me" he whispered leaning down and taking Leon into his moist cavern.

"Ughhhh" Leon groaned as Sora tried his best to recreate what Leon had done, but he was being too tentative and not fast enough. "Quicker Sora!" he moaned and Sora hummed in response sending shivers all over Leon's body.

"Fuck Leon he's so tight!" Cloud groaned, slamming into Sora. "I don't know how much longer I'll last!" As he slammed into Sora he hit that sweet spot inside of him that made him scream in pleasure which caused Leon in turn to let out a loud throaty moan as Sora's mouth vibrated around his erection.

Sora speed became supersonic and he continued to hum occasionally as he sucked Leon off. Leon cocked his head up to watch Cloud pound into Sora again and that was all he needed to send him over the edge, the sight of his cute uke pounding into an even cuter uke.

"Fuck!!" He screamed and bucked up into Sora's mouth, nearly causing him to choke as he released his load into Sora's mouth. Sora lapped up all he could, but some dripped out of his mouth and down his chin, he kinda liked the taste of Leon, it was kinda smoky and slightly addictive. Cloud slammed into his again as Leon pulled himself out of Sora's mouth and Cloud knew he was very close so he reached down and began to pump Sora in time with their thrusts.

"Oh god Cloud!!" Sora cried, this was all too much, he could feel that swelling feeling he'd gotten before and knew he was about to come. Cloud grunted in reply, he too was so close. But when Leon leant over and took Sora into a kiss to clean off his face and ended up nibbling on his ear again he cried out and came into Cloud's hand, his muscles contracting around Cloud's member as he did so.

"Argh!!" his whole body was shaking with the after effects of his orgasm and Cloud only had to pound into him once more before he too was crying out and coming hard inside of him. Cloud`s whole body went limp and he slumped down on top of Sora.

"Crap Leon, he was so Fuck`n tight" he breathed as he pulled himself out of a wincing Sora, who still had his eyes firmly shut, he was still trying to digest the whole situation. Leon smirked from where he sat in front of Sora.

"I'll remember that for next time" Leon whispered tracing his calloused hand over Sora's cheek. Sora's eyes snapped open and he reeled back from Leon.

"Next time?!" he squeaked as he slammed back into Cloud who was still trying to get up. Leon chuckled and stood up,

"Of course Sora," he gave him that same scary toothy grin and finished, "We're like a drug… you'll just end up wanting more…" Cloud laughed and pulled himself up off the ground as well.

"You give yourself way too much credit" he muttered, Leon smirked and strode over to him before wrapping his arms around Cloud.

"But you know I'm right" he whispered before catching his lips in a surprise kiss. Sora watched this scene it astonishment, what had just happened? Did he really just have a threesome with his roommates? Did that mean he was gay? Well that would explain his disinterest towards Kairi… Oh how would he ever explain this?!! His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door clicking shut and he snapped his head round to see nothing but hear receding footsteps hurrying down the hallway.

"Uhum guys…" he started looking back towards the pair, but Leon was already smirking at the doorway. In the faint distance they all heard the cry of,

"HOLY CRAP WHAT WAS THAT??!!!" Sora gasped, Riku was awake and had seen them! He hurried over to his clothes and began to pull them on. He looked back at Leon and Cloud, Leon was standing there with a sly grin smeared across his face once more and Cloud was rubbing his temples.

"Aren't you?..." Cloud shook his head and glanced at Leon who smirked and began off towards the door, not even bothering with clothes.

"Anyone up for round three, I think we have another peeping tom to deal with…" he laughed and pulled the kitchen door open. Cloud only shook his head and gathered both his clothes and Leon and followed on after him.

"Why did I have to choose to date such a horny man?" he muttered irritably nodding for Sora to follow them out of the kitchen, but Sora just chose to stay there, frozen in bewilderment. He definably needed to stop watching so many cartoons late at night…

**...Line...**

**Wow...that was it heh (grins) hope you liked it i had fun writing this haha, actually it kinda started cause i just wanted to write a kitchen scene...but this is the end product!!!  
Siara wants me to write more on this so if you agree i suggest you drop in a review and tell me so...she wants Leon in bondage as a pay back xD and also Riku involvement... sigh more hard work!!!**

**Smidge: Yeah you better write more…it`ll be a privilege I doubt there`s never been a foursome between this lot XD pwease!! OMG PLEASE**

**Love you all and leave a review!!!**

**MinxB**


End file.
